Shang Chi: Master of Kung-Fu
This is a film based off Shang Chi. Plot A japanese crime-lord, Fu Mancho, has killed Shang Chi's father. Now, Shang Chi travels the world in search of peace, even though Fu Mancho's evil undead clan of ninja's will stop at nothing until they destroy Shang-Chi. Shang-Chi stops at New York City to visit his two old friends, Leiko Wu and Jimmy Woo. Shang, Leiko and Jimmy just then get attacked by Fu Mancho's henchman, Black Jack Tarr. Shang battles Tarr but is knocked out of the building. The 3 run away from the scene as Shang informs them on Fu Mancho's plan.... to become a half-god demon in order to rule the universe. Fu Mancho and Tarr are in the N.Y.C. sewers discussing there plan, when Fu Mancho senses Shang, Leiko and Jimmy. Fu Mancho and Tarr preform an ancient japanese ritual, which raises 6 undead japanese warriors out of the sewer water. They phase through the top of the sewer and attack the 3 heroes. The 3 defeat the evil spirits and know they must return to Japan to defeat Jack Black Tarr and Fu Mancho. They arrive at the air-port and get attacked by Jack Black Tarr once again. Tarr blows up a plane and leaves the area. The 3 finally arrive at Tokyo only to see Fu Mancho's ritual is almost over. Shang finally finds Fu Mancho's lair but is suddenly attacked by Black Jack Tarr again. The fight between Shang and Tarr ends up taking them to Fu Mancho's pit of souls. The two find themselves fighting on a platform being held up by chain over a deadly drop into a pool of blood. Shang suddenly notices a bunch of tortured spirits rising up from the pit of souls. Just then, Tarr punches Shang in the face, causing him to lose his balance and almost fall bacwards off the edge of the platform, but Shang grabs on to Tarr's throat, strangling him, and headbutts him. Tarr starts getting dizzy and then Shang kicks him in the chest, which makes him fly off the edge and fall helplessly into the pit of souls, landing on a sharp rock sticking out of the pool of blood and killing him. Shang watches Tarr's soul be consumed by a demonic creature in the pit of souls and gasps. Just then, Jimmy and Leiko catch up with Shang and leave the room. They walk into a room with blood dripping from the celing, and see more undead ninjas, ready to attack. The 3 have a kung-fu face-off with the ninjas and finally defeat them. They go deeper into the cave and see several statues of Fu Mancho. As they leave the room, one of the statue's eyes open and start to glow red. The 3 decide to split up and Shang enters a strange room with a red light and smoke coming from the center of the room, Jimmy enters a room with a giant Fu Mancho statue surrounded by a bunch of dead bodies set up to look like they're bowing down to the statue, and Leiko enters a room with a giant pit of fire surrounded by a bunch of standing skeletons set up in a circle around the flame. Shang sees a shadowy figure rise up from the pit of smoke. The figure steps out and reveals himself to be Fu Mancho. Fu Mancho welcomes Shang Chi to "The Lair Of The Forgotten One." Shang asks what who The Forgotten One is, and Mancho simply points to a painting on the wall depicting a dark sammurai in a throne floating up in the stormy night sky. Mancho informs Shang on his plans to become the new Forgotten One, and rule the galaxy with an iron fist. Shang Chi is about to kick Mancho in the face when Mancho says "Shhh! It's happening!" Just then, a loud thunder storm is heard. The camera shows the building and zooms in on a funnel of swirling clouds forming above the building. Just then, a bolt of lightning strikes the building and lands straight in the pit of smoke. The smoke rises and Mancho inhales it, making him transform into a demonic black sammurai resembling The Forgotten One in the painitng. Mancho tries slicing Shang Chi with his sword, but misses. Shang stares at Mancho and says "Mancho, what have you done?" Mancho simply smiles and charges at Shang. Meanwhile, Leiko walks into a strange cave with a red glowing lightbulb screwed into the top. She walks into and walks into Jimmy, and thinks that they might be going in circles, just when a zombified version of Black Jack Tarr enters the room limping and mumbling "you will pay for this..." Behind Tarr, a bunch of the undead ninjas enter the room. Leiko and Jimmy have a huge battle with the army of zombies. Just then, Tarr gets the best of the two, and laughs evily. Back in Fu Mancho's lair, Shang and Mancho are having a huge battle, when the smoke starts rising again, blinding Shang. A bunch of undead ninjas enter the room, and Shang briefly meditates, then closes his eyes and battles the army of evil. Fu Mancho tries attacking Shang with his sword, but Shang dodges and karate chops Mancho in the neck with all his might. Mancho's body collapses, and falls face-first into the pit of smoke, moaning in pain. The army surrounds Mancho and try to help him up, while Shang runs out of the room. Shang sees Leiko and Jimmy fighting Tarr, and Shang stomps on Tarr's neck and decapitates him. The 3 flee the room and walk into a room with a gigantic statue of The Forgotten One. A door opens in the top of the statue and Mancho jumps out, and when he hits the floor causes an earth-quake to travel through the room. The 3 fall down, and turn around to see more zombies. The look back at Fu Mancho as he forms a fireball in between his hands. Mancho is about to blast the 3 when a zombified version of Shang's dad leaps in front of the 3 and gets blasted through a wall. Shang's dad crawls out of a hole in the wall and gets back up to attack Fu Mancho. He jumps on top of Mancho and takes his sword. Shang's dad stabs Mancho in the chest with the sword, but the wound heals and a strange mist fills the room. Shang's dad yells "that's for hurting my son." Shang runs up and hugs his dad. Shang's dad pats Shang on the back as he disolves into ashes along with the other zombies. Shang stares at his dad's ashes, then looks at Mancho's corpse as it turns into mist and floats off into the sky. The 3 stare at the statue of The Forgotten One as that also turns into mist, leaving nothing but a chunk of rock behind. The 3 leave the room, and Jimmy says "okay, next stop, plane to New York!" Ending credits: The camera zooms in on the temples ashes and reveals the corpse of Black Jack Tarr. It zooms in on the head, lying next to the headless body as the eyes open and the head smiles. Cast *Tony Jaa - Shang Chi *Jamie Chung - Leiko Wu *B. Wong - Jimmy Woo * Chow Yun Fat - Fu Manchu *Adam Baldwin - Black Jack Tarr *Jackie Chan - Shang Chi's Father *Jackie Earle Haley provides the voices of the Undead Ninjas Category:Rated R Category:Movies Category:Shang-Chi Trilogy Category:Films With Unrated Director's Cuts